There You'll Be
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Charlene Taylor is new to Waterloo Road. She's a girl with a troubled past. She confides in Michael and tells him her deepest secrets. Michael falls for her almost instantly but can Charlene learn to love? She's been through a lot over the years and she knows she can go it alone but will she let Michael have a hold on her heart? Can these two people find love in each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

 **Disclaimer - All I own in this is Charlene Taylor, my storylines and any unrecognised characters. Everything else belongs to Shed Media.**

 **A/N - This is a Michael/OC fanfic. There'll be mentions of a Student/Teacher relationship. Charlene is my OC. She and Michael get together after he helps her out with some problems she has in her home life. I've written Max Tyler fanfics before so I want to try and write a Michael fanfic.**

 **I love hearing what you guys think.**

 **X-X-X.**

"Michael, there's a new student joining today. Her name's Charlene Taylor. She's quite troubled," Sian informed Michael. She knew he had a thing for turning troubled students around. She had hoped that he could work on Charlene too.

"Troubled how?" Michael asked.

"Expelled from previous schools. Has a habbit of being loud and quite gobby," Sian stated. Deep down, this girl sounded like a female version of Barry Barry.

Michael sighed and looked at Charlene's file. "I'll have a talk with her when she's settled in. No harm in letting her settle in," he said. He wouldn't accuse the girl without seeing her in action.

X-X-X

Charlene walked into Waterloo Road. Immediately, the boys started whistling. "Sod off."

"Miss Taylor?"

Charlene turned to see a man who looked to be 36. "I'm Mr Byrne. Headteacher here. Could you follow me?" Michael asked.

Reluctantly, Charlene followed Michael to the office. Michael glanced over her file that had been passed on from her other school. -

 _'Charlene was the victim of sexual assault a year and a half ago. Due to this, she has a newborn baby daughter. Charlene has trouble settling into school and can often be rowdy'_

Michael was shocked as he looked over at the young girl. "You know I was raped right?" She asked. At Michael's nod, she continued. "Her name is Gracie-Rose. She's two months today," Charlene mumbled.

"Who has her during the day?" Michael asked.

"My gran. She's been entirely supportive. Mum didn't believe me when I told her. Said I made it up just so I wouldn't get into trouble," Charlene mumbled. She hated admitting her home life problems to anyone, especially someone she had only just met.

Michael smiled sympathetically at her. "If you ever want someone to talk to then I'm here," he said. He felt a connection to this girl. He didn't know what had caused it but he found himself wanting to be protective of her.

X-X-X

Charlene had gone to class. Michael sent her off with Imogen. He called Sian in. "I've spoken to Charlene Taylor."

"And?"

Michael sighed. "She was raped over a year ago, she had the attackers baby. She lives with her elderly gran," he informed her. He knew Charlene would hate being talked about but Michael needed to tell the staff.

Sian was shocked. "She was raped? The poor kid," Sian mumbled. She took Charlene's file from Michael and glanced over it. "I think its best we keep her away from the likes of Barry Barry. He would only try it on with her," Sian stated.

Michael agreed. He knew what would probably happen. Barry would try it on with Charlene. Charlene would flip out and attack him. "Keep her in the mainstream then. Have Tom check in on her at times."

Sian nodded in agreement. She walked out leaving Michael in his thoughts.

 **With Charlene.**

Charlene had confided in Imogen about everything she had been through. She found that she could trust the dark haired girl. "Look, please don't tell anyone about it. I'm ashamed enough as it is," Charlene said.

"I won't say anything. I promise," Imogen replied. She felt bad for Charlene. She was sixteen and had been through a lot. "I'm here for you Charlene."

"Thanks."

X-X-X

Lunchtime came and so Charlene was sitting with Imogen, Connor, Scout and Rhiannon. Charlene's hair was blonde with pink tips. Scout was in awe of her hair. Rhiannon seemed to be slightly jealous. "Charlene, can I go on your phone?" Rhiannon asked.

Charlene shook her head knowing there were pictures of her daughter on there and she didn't want anyone knowing about her. "No, battery is dead," she lied.

"Ugh, so sad," Rhiannon muttered.

 **With Michael.**

Michael was sitting in his office. He had a clear view of Charlene and he saw the vulnerability in her eyes. He wanted and needed to protect her. She did something to him. She made him feel different.

Michael knew it was wrong to fall for pupils but he couldn't help it. Michael turned back to his desk and finished reading Charlene's file. Some of the stuff written was horrid. For a sixteen year old girl, Charlene had been through a lot.

Sian walked in. "I've heard that Charlene has settled in," she said. Sian noticed the distant look in Michael's eyes. "Earth to Michael."

"Sorry Sian, I was...thinking," Michael said. It wasn't a lie. He was thinking. Thinking about Charlene. "What did you say?"

Sian smiled. "Charlene Taylor, it seems like she's settling in quite well."

"That's good. That's what we wanted isn't it?" Michael asked.

Sian nodded and smiled. "Yes, we've had no problems from her yet. I just hope Barry doesn't set eyes on her."

Michael felt annoyance hit him. He wanted Charlene and he wouldn't let Barry take her. Even though he had only met her a few hours ago, he had decided that he would do whatever it took to keep her safe. "Well I'm sure that Charlene is a capable girl. She'll be able to fend off Barry Barry."

X-X-X

 **With Charlene.**

Charlene was walking down the corridors. She got a text from her Gran -

 **I have taken Gracie into town to do some shopping. We'll be back in time for dinner - Gran.**

Charlene smiled. When she had been born, Charlene's gran was 30. Charlene's mum had been fifteen when she got pregnant with Charlene and it was drilled into her head to never get pregnant at fifteen.

"Alright gorgeous?"

Charlene looked up to see a guy with black hair and stubble staring at her. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" She asked. She knew what was coming.

"Because I've only just decided to speak with you. I know you must have been wondering who the hottest guy in the school was. I'm here now," he said.

Charlene scoffed. "If you think you're good looking then I suggest you crack your mirror," she said before she walked off. She didn't know that Michael was looking at her. A smirk on his face.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Here's the first chapter.**

 **Tell me what you think of this so far.**

 **The next chapter will be posted soon!**

 **R &R - it makes my whole day'xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **A/N - Massive thanks to NutterButter123, 'Guest' and Loulouberry for reviewing!**

 **Here's chapter two.**

 **X-X-X**

Charlene had been a pupil at Waterloo Road for two months. She had grown close to Scout, Imogen, Connor and Rhiannon. Barry had often tried it on with her. She had always refused.

Michael hadn't been able to get Charlene out of his mind. She did something to him. He wanted to be able to look after her and treat her how she deserved to be treated.

When Michael arrived that morning, he saw Charlene with a pushchair. He assumed that the little baby was her daughter. Michael walked over. "Hello Charlene."

Charlene looked up. "Oh, morning Mr Byrne."

Michael looked into the pushchair and saw the sleeping baby girl. "She's a right little cutie," Michael commented. He noticed how she was the spitting image of Charlene.

"Thanks," Charlene mumbled. She was nervous about bringing her daughter into the school. Her Gran was on Holiday and so there was no one to have Gracie. "I should probably just go home. Its not right for her to be here," Charlene said.

Michael frowned as Charlene went to leave the gates. "Wait," he called out. Charlene turned back to him. "I can keep her in with me today."

Charlene shook her head. "You don't have to do that Sir, I'll just go home," she mumbled.

"I insist. I can't let you leave school now anyway," Michael said. He wouldn't allow Charlene's education be affected due to lack of child care. "She'll be fine with me."

"O-Okay."

X-X-X

Michael had Gracie-Rose in his office. She had slept soundly. The door opened and Sian walked in. Sian noticed the pushchair. "Michael?"

Michael looked up. "This is Charlene Taylor's little girl, Gracie-Rose."

Sian nodded. "Why's she here?" She asked.

Michael smiled and looked at the sleeping baby. "Charlene's Grandmother has gone away. Charlene has no one to watch her. She was going to leave school but I offered," Michael told her.

Sian sighed. "Is Charlene okay?"

"Seems to be."

X-X-X

Charlene sat in class. She felt worried about the fact her baby daughter was in the Head's office. "Charlene, are you paying attention?"

Charlene looked up. "Not really. Look, Miss. I need to go."

Before Miss McFall could reply, Charlene stood and she left the classroom. She needed to get Gracie and go home.

X-X-X

Michael saw that baby Gracie had woken and she was looking around with intrest. The door opened and Charlene burst in. "Charlene?"

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

Michael frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to go home. Please."

X-X-X

Charlene sat at home. Gracie was asleep in her bouncer. "It's okay baby girl. Mummy will always love you. No matter what happens."

No one knew that Charlene had been threatened with Social Services. Someone had reported her with not coping with Gracie. She didn't want to lose her baby girl. Gracie was the one reason she woke up of a morning.

The doorbell rang and so Charlene went to answer it. She saw Michael standing there. "W-What are you doing here?" Charlene asked.

"I was worried about you. You left school without a backwards glance," Michael said.

Before Charlene could reply, she heard another voice. "Charlene Taylor?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Amanda Royce. Children's Services. May I come in?"

Charlene was shocked and scared. "A-Are you going to take my baby?" She asked. She hadn't realised she gripped Michael's hand. "Please don't take her."

"We're not. We're here to do a check," Amanda said. She looked at Michael. "Who are you?"

"Michael Byrne. The child's father," Michael lied. He wasn't going to risk Charlene losing her daughter. "Is there a problem here?"

Charlene was in shock. "Come in."

X-X-X

Amanda did some checks on Gracie's sleeping arrangements and how she was when being fed. Charlene hadn't let go of Michael's hand the whole time. "Lastly Charlene, we were told that Gracie's father wasn't involved."

Charlene looked up but it was Michael who spoke. "I've been away in London. I got back just yesterday. I came to ask Charlene for access to my daughter," Michael said.

Amanda nodded. She smiled at Charlene. "Everything seems to be just fine. We have no reason to come back," Amanda said.

X-X-X

Amanda had gone. Charlene looked at Michael. "Why pretend to be her dad?" She asked. She was flattered but she didn't know why.

"I saw how panicky you were and I knew you'd say something that would make you seem bad. I had to step in," Michael said.

"Thanks."

 _A Few Hours Later._

Charlene and Michael were sitting on the sofa. Charlene had been drinking wine and so had Michael. Charlene smiled. "You've been in the paper. I remember you."

Michael smirked. "All bad things though."

Charlene shrugged and she swigged the rest of her wine down. "I don't care how bad someone has been. I like 'em bad."

Michael and Charlene looked at each other. Michael moved his head closer to Charlene's. Charlene closed the distance between them. They kissed. It was a brief kiss but romantic. Michael turned the kiss heated.

As Gracie was asleep, Charlene had straddled Michael. "Do you want to take this to your bedroom?" Michael asked.

All Charlene could do was nod. She stood and took Michael to her bedroom. Michael laid her on the bed and slowly undressed her. Charlene undressed him.

Eventually, it led onto something more.

X-X-X

 **The Next Morning,**

Charlene woke and felt someone asleep next to her. She opened her eyes to see Michael next to her. She felt worried and scared. She climbed out of bed to get dressed.

Michael woke eventually. Charlene looked over at him. "Y-You need to leave."

Michael sighed. "What happened last night, I wanted it and you clearly did too," he said.

"Maybe so but you're my headteacher! Its wrong! I'm going to be expelled for this," Charlene said. She was panicking and she didn't know what to do anymore. "Mic-Mr Byrne, you have to go. Last night was amazing and the first time I've ever felt special in a long time and you're so good at what you do. This can't happen though," Charlene said.

"I won't say anything."

Charlene sighed and she looked at Michael. She didn't know If she could be in a secret relationship with Michael Byrne.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Here's chapter two.**

 **Tell me what you thought!xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 **A/N - thank you to the people who review.**

 **It means a lot to me.**

 **This won't be very long.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter**

 **X-X-X**

Charlene hadn't spoken to Michael since they'd had sex. She was too worried that someone would find out that they had slept together.

Charlene's Gran was back from her Holiday which meant that Charlene no longer had to take Gracie into school. Charlene's main priority was her daughter. No one came close to replacing her.

That morning, Charlene gave Gracie over to her Gran and left to get ready for school. She looked at her phone and saw a text from Michael -

 **Hope you're okay. I'll see you at school - Mx**

Charlene didn't reply. She didn't want to reply either. She was worried.

X-X-X

Charlene arrived at school. She looked at her phone and saw the time **8:15am.** Charlene realised that she couldn't avoid Michael anymore. She had to speak with him about what had happened.

 **With Michael.**

Michael was sat in his office. The door opened and Charlene came in. "Before you ask, I got your text and yes I'm okay and again yes, I've been avoiding you," Charlene said.

Michael smiled. "I had gathered. I've been thinking about you," he admitted. He wouldn't lie to the girl he had grown to love. "You sure you're okay?"

Charlene just nodded and she sat opposite him. "I-I think we need to talk about what happened between us," Charlene mumbled. She had been trying to avoid that particular conversation for so long but now, she couldn't avoid it no more.

"I agree."

Charlene looked away. She didn't want to start the conversation. Luckily enough, Michael began talking. "Obviously we had sex. I don't regret it and I know you don't either."

Charlene couldn't deny that Michael was right. She did enjoy it. "I did enjoy it. You were the first guy who made me feel special in so long," she admitted.

Michael smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad I did. Was I the first since your attack?"

Charlene nodded. "Y-Yeah."

X-X-X

Charlene left the office. She got a text from her Gran -

 **Gracie has been taken to Hospital! She stopped breathing - Gx**

Charlene paled. She turned and ran back to Michael. "I-I need your help!"

Michael looked up. "What's wrong?" He asked. He couldn't understand how they had gone from making out passionately to her being in hysterics.

"My Gran text. Gracie stopped breathing. I have to get there as soon as possible."

Michael grabbed his keys and left with Charlene. Sian walked in. "Where are you going?"

"Charlene's baby has been rushed into the Hospital. I'm taking her there," Michael informed her.

X-X-X

They arrived at the Hospital. "Gracie-Rose Taylor. Where is she?" Charlene asked.

"A&E."

Charlene ran as quick as she could to A&E. She found her Gran. "Charlene."

"What happened?" Charlene demanded. She was worrying beyond belief. She didn't want to lose her little girl. "Gran. Please tell me she's not."

Charlene's Gran looked at her. "She had a severe asthma attack. Luckily enough, we found her in time."

"We?"

"Yes. We."

Charlene turned to see her Mum. "Charlene baby, come here," Carol said. She regretted how she treated Charlene.

"Why are you here? Y-You said you didn't want to know me anymore," Charlene mumbled. She was confused and terrified. She was trying to not grab hold of Michael's hand.

Carol sighed. "I'm sorry about that Charlene. Its just I thought you had copied your Gran and I by getting pregnant."

Carol took a step towards Charlene but Charlene stepped away. She felt Michael's hand on her lower back. Immediately, she felt relief. "You left me. I was alone and scared and pregnant! I needed you! I needed my mum!"

"I'm so sorry darling. I can only make it up to you," Carol said. She didn't want to lose her daughter. Charlene had been her everything.

Charlene shook her head. "Stay away from me," she mumbled.

X-X-X

Eventually, the door opened and a Doctor came out. "Gracie-Rose?"

Immediately, Charlene stood. "I'm her Mummy. Can I see her please?"

"Follow me."

X-X-X

Charlene walked in to her baby daughter and saw her lying in the Hospital cot. Michael was with her. "Hi baby girl. It's mummy," she mumbled. She felt like such a horrid Mum. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"Charlene, this isn't your fault," Michael said. He could see how she was blaming herself. "These things happen."

Charlene looked up. "Really? Because everything bad happens to me doesn't it? I got raped. I got knocked up. I got _abandoned_ by my own mother," she sobbed. She didn't even know she was crying.

Michael walked over and took her hand. "You're just a teenage girl who's had a string of bad luck over the past year and half. It happens to most of us," he said.

Charlene looked into his eyes and she kissed him. He kissed back and soon it turned into a passionate embrace. Charlene pulled away. "I can't believe I kissed you while my baby girl is ill! I'm such a stupid cow!"

Michael sighed and pulled her close. "I kissed you back. If I didn't think it was right then I wouldn't have done. Charlene, I won't hurt you. I want to be there for you," he said.

Charlene smiled slightly. "That's probably been the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me," she said. She hadn't been lying either. Barry had tried to woo her before but she had turned him down. "Well, Barry tried it on. I'm not into immature little boys."

"Good."

Charlene giggled. She looked to see that her baby girl had woken up. "Hi boo!"

Michael took her hand again. "I'm willing to try a relationship if you are," he said. He wouldn't lose Charlene to Barry Barry.

Charlene looked at him. She didn't know what to do or weather she could be with him.

X-X-X

 **R &R. Makes my whole day'xo.**


End file.
